1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer peripheral device, and in particular to a peripheral device that emits a homogeneous or uniform light therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computer peripheral devices, including but not limited to a computer mouse, trackball, keyboard, wireless receiver, hub, card reader, or mainframe, are well developed in function due to the successive advances in electronic technology. As a result, there are limited opportunities for enhancing market appeal by improving function. Instead, manufacturers have begun to concentrate on providing an enchanting appearance so as to satisfy the customer.
Besides providing various shapes and colors of the peripheral housing, the appearance of the peripheral devices can be improved by projecting light from the inside of the housing to create a surprising variety of visional effects. The known prior art disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,420 is a light emitting input device that utilizes a light emitting diode (LED) as a light source in the housing. However, the projected area is too narrow to light the whole housing evenly. Even if the number of LEDs is increased, the housing of the device still rudely shows light spots corresponding to the number of LEDs in the housing. In addition, the heat generated by the LEDs is of serious concern as it can damage the whole electronic device.